paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Patrol- Intro
It's the year 2300 and Adventure Bay...or what's left of it is in a state of disrepair 100 years ago a group known as Pup Control thought that pups should remember their place in the socity and set very strict laws against them...and on top of that they managed to do the unthinkable...they found a way to posses the power of the 6 elements themselves into objects known as the orbs of Chaos and were heavily guarded..our story starts at the lab of the former Lookout. Gaurd 1-Oy, did you see that ridiculous story of that “Paw Patrol?” Gaurd 2-Hahaha, you bet I did. Man pups doing man work what a laugh, their spirits were sure easy to break with the orbs of chaos. As long as we have them...we're unstoppable. Unknown to them a girl in a cloak was sneaking in the air vent. Girl-....Dispicable...those pups were more than just dogs...they were the protectors of this town...and my great grandfather was a great leader...of them. She said as she made it over the room that the orbs were kept, and of course it was heavily guarded. Girl-Looks like it's pretty well guarded, heh good thing I brought these. She threw a couple cans down the top of the air vent and a cloud of knock out gas filled the room knocking each of them out. She climbed down with a gas mask and walked up to the orbs. Girl-Hehe, time to get to work... she took each of them and absorbed their power. Girl-Whoa...this power...it's..terrifying...it should be a crime against nature to posses this kind of power....but it'll be over soon...she took out a marker and made a six sided star around the floor...those idiots...they have no idea what kind of damage they could do with these...but I'll stop that...once and for all...for everyone..and everything...I hope...this works... she put each orb on a circle on each end of the star. Gaurd-I think I heard something coming from the orb vault! Girl-Oh great...looks like my little speech got their attention. Picks up the fire orb and absorbs it. And fired a powerful stream of fire on the metal door welding it shut. That should give me a little time puts the orb back...Okay...here we go..Power of light come thy forth bring light to the sorrow of dark just then the light orb started to glow Power of fire burn a new path of hope just then the fire orb started to glow Power of Ice freeze the fear in this dreadful land just then the ice orb started to glow Gaurd-Get that thing open, she's doing something with the orbs!!!! Girl-Be quiet, I'll be with you idiots in a few min! Gaurd-Open the door now Aby!!! Aby-Power of lightning shock some sense into this land! just then the lightning orb started to glow, Power of Wind come forth blow away the aggression of power held on this land! Finally...Power of Land come thy forth bring thy elements to a new time of hope and bring thy forth a new future!!!! just then the Land orb started to glow and the cirlcle around each of the glowed brightly but the door then was busted open and 30 gaurds came in with guns drawn. Gaurd-It's over aby...that silly dream of yours to get things back to the way it should be. Aby was silent for a moment but then said. Heh, you're right...it is over for me...I can't fight anymore..but hope is still alive! Just then a pilar of light surounded her and one by one the orbs started to vanish into it. Gaurd-What the heck are you doing!? Aby-I may not be able to stop you...but others will in a different time!!! Gaurd-Shoot her!!! the last orb vanished and...the guards opened fire on her and she fell to the ground. The guards thinking she was dead left...and with her last bit of strength pulled out an old torn photo of a much older ryder and Katie and their pups. Aby-Sorry...ryder..Katie..I did all I could...the rest falls on the pups of that time...but..I'll help all I...can...just then the light faded around her as her spirit went through time with the orbs..and her body laid their on the ground.